Ctarl Ctarl Empire (Rhysha Chatzy Ball Z)
Involvement in Rhysha Chatzy Ball Z Ctarl is the only one who wishes too fight for justice, whilst everyone else seems to go about their daily business. Despite his vigilante efforts, he is actually the weakest character to appear in the series, unable to hold his own against the likes of Asylum and Irunts. To counterbalance this, he sought to become Yojimbo's student and collect powerful weapons much in the same fashion as his master. Appearance Bland. Dark hair. Poor sense of fashion in general. Tends to wear casual clothes. Personality Watches anime and plays video games. He used to be extremely unfit until training under the tutalage of Yojimbo's dojo. Now he is obsessed with collecting legendary weapons and using them to compensate for his poor fighting ability. He is very astute in evaluating his opponents abilities and techniques and has a wide range of knowledge on all manners of powers and abilities. However, this barely changes much as his body and skill do not match. Researches different powers and sources of power as a hobby, which is the reason for his knowledge of the subject. He seems to be unusually sensitive about the way he's treated by Yojimbo and about the lack of a fully functioning justice system in this world. Ctarl is not very level headed, but he is sure of his overall goal in defeating evil. Despite this, he is easily distracted whenever evil is not imminent or around the corner. Biography He used to just go about his business, though he had a good heart. After bearing witness to and even being victimized by Asylum's schemes, he decided to take up arms against the villain. Some time during this period, he decided to persue Yojimbo as a master. He was shocked by Irunts betrayal and fall to the dark side, lashing out against him to no avail. At some point in his life, he began collecting legendary weapons and studying all manners of abilities. However, many of these weapons (specifically those of the dark souls-verse) have since been stolen and repurposed by Irunts. Only recently, he has been taken on as a real student by Yojimbo. Abilities Ctarl is a seemingly normal human. He doesn't have particularly high strength, speed or stamina and is easily dispatched in a battle. Even after training in the art of swordsmanship, he remains weak. He attempts to counterbalance this by using the power of legendery weapons to his advantage. Particularly, he uses the living weapons, Muramasa and Masamune, allowing the weapons to possess him, controllng him and using him as a conduit for their vast power. However, due to his weak body, the swords cannot exhibit their full potential through him and cannot fight for extended periods of time. Muramasa: Muramasa is a long, black katana with multiple ridges and spikes along the edges. Unusually for a katana, the back is also sharp and there doesn't seem to be much of a hand guard present - a testament to Muramasa's volatile personality. The blade is incredibly destructive, easily slicing up both a large cage meant to contain Ctarl and effortlessly destroying Asylum's spaceship. When Muramasa possesses Ctarl, his appearance changes very slightly to match the personality, though the general height, build, weight and other features remain the same. However, the main difference in appearance comes from Muramasa's personality and mannarisms. Muramasa is a bloodlusted individual who loves to cause destruction and bloodshed. This comes across appearance-wise as he often appears to be unstable and somewhat insane. He is often seen pulling creepy smiles and bloodlusting after people. Ordinarilly he'll only destroy/kill Ctarl's opponents, but when he gets excited he'll have very little regard for friend or foe and will attack anyone and anything in an effort to kill and destroy. He also has little concern for protecting Ctarl's body, allowing it to be heavily damaged so he can just get on with fighting as hard as he can. He doesn't focus on defense very much, preferring to go all out in destructive attacks. Masamune is incredibly powerful, although his true power hasn't been shown since Ctarl is unsuitable as a conduit for his powers. Still, he alone, even in Ctarl's weak body, was able to contend with both DictatorAsylum and Irunts at the same time. His power was overwhelming enough that Asylum had to resort to blowing himself up with Ctarl. However, it is unlikely that Asylum felt overpowered, by him and more likely that Asylum took this risky measure to protect Irunts, who was unable to keep up with the legendary blade. Masamune: Masamune is a long, white, engraved and decorated katana with a slightly deeper blade than normal and a large hand guard - a testament to Masamune's protectiveness of Ctarl and his values. The blade, whilst somewhat powerful and destructive is actually incredibly helpful in a pinch and can defend against colossal attacks that even Asylum would struggle with. He was even able to easily defend against Zodiark with no damage what so ever, whilst Asylum suffered near fatal wounds without his plot armour. When Masamune possesses Ctarl, his appearance changes very slightly to match the personality, though the general height, build, weight and other features remain the same. However, the main difference in appearance comes from Masamune's personality and mannarisms. Masamune is a calm and collected individual, who is never seen displaying much in the way of outward emotions. He aims to protect what is dear to him and is very sure of his actions. His only inner turmoil is whether Ctarl is a suitable master or not, which was rebuted by Asylum. He is often seen with a straight face, actively vocalizing his thoughts and analysis of the situation at hand. He makes sure to protect Ctarl to the best of his ability and can quite comfortably deal with overwhelming opponents. However, his only showing has been at a point where Ctarl was a conduit in terrible condition, due to Muramasa tearing up his body to push it past it's normal limits, with Masamune commenting on the difficulty Ctarl's weak body presented for him. Even in this state, though, he was able to completely block Asylum's Zodiark summon with little effort, despite being on the verge of falling unconscious. Also, despite being a defensive oriented weapon, Masamune is still a powerful weapon to attack with. Ctarl was able to use him in order to destroy the cage he was trapped in and subsequently, Asylum's ship. Though, that was accomplished with the aid of Muramasa as well, so it cannot be completely attributed to this sword. Muramasa Masamune Ctarl: During one of his fights with Asylum, Ctarl has displayed being able to maintain a dual possession from both legendary swords. This granted him enough defense to block the Ark's attack, enough speed to appear next to Asylum, without the latter being able to react in time and enough power to damage him. However, this level of power is too great and unstable for Ctarl's weak body to happen and as soon as he made a single attack, his arm exploded from the physical trauma. This caused MMC to revert back to Ctarl and he collapsed. Trivia * Ctarl is ranked 7th in the power ranking. * Ctarl (Muramasa Possession) is likely above Irunts, who is Rank 3 in the power ranking. * Ctarl (Masamune Possession) is likely equal or above Irunts in terms of power, though his defensive abilities suggest the latter is true. * Ctarl has died and been revived a total of 3 times. * Unlike Yojimbo, who controls his weapons like an extension of himself, Ctarl is more like an extension of the weapons that possess him, being little more than a conduit for their power. * Ctarl has been mentioned as being a poor conduit for his legendery weapons. It is likely that in the right hands, Masamune and Muramasa would be strong enough, even to contend with Yojimbo even if defeating him is unlikely, especially if in the hands of someone already at his level. * Due to the fact that after his first death, Ctarl appeared as a force-ghost, it is highly likely that Ctarl is strong with the light side of the force. * Since his first encounter with Asylum, Ctarl has become fluent in Al-Bhed.